Bakugan: New Ages
is the first BakuAges series season where take place during the different continuity, but the cause of Age Vestroia incident accidentally sent Kuroko to the original Bakugan timeline, and he meet the Alpha Hydranoid (now evolved to Omega Hydranoid) which is to become Kuroko's temporary teacher. However, the Doom Being was mysterious returned caused by the unknown forces and Masquerade (Alice's counterpart and previous identity) taking Hydranoid with him. Now, Kuroko must faces the unknown forces who revives the Doom Being with the help of a Pyrus Bakugan: Bolcanon and his new teacher only none other than Alice Gehabich. Plot In the new world of Earth, the girly schoolboy named Kuroko Taiki who was embarrassed by some schoolboys who thinks he was girly boy. As the school is over, the different dimension called Age Vestroia was been attacked by the unknown forces causing six Attribute worlds were unbalanced. Because of the Age Vestroia unbalanced, the dimension accidentally sent Kuroko into the original timeline and met Alpha Hydranoid from Vestroia. He decides Kuroko in order to train to be Bakugan Brawler and his training was almost successful before the Doom Being were returned mysteriously who was caused by the unknown forces and taking Hydranoid away from him before his words to him about Alice. Now, Kuroko must face the terribly unknown forces and the Doom Being as he finds Bolcanon. He brawled out with his Bolcanon to fight against the mysterious enemy who was behind to destroys the New Vestroia and Age Vestroia balance and managing him to defeat him with the help of Alice who was mentioned by Alpha Hydranoid to go with her. Characters Baku-Warriors *Kuroko Taiki - An aloof quiet leader of the Baku-Warriors. Initially, he is offered schoolboy but girly features until the new Age Vestroia accidentally sent him to the original timeline. **Pyrus Bolcanon --> Pyrus Turbo Bolcanon (Guardian Bakugan) - Formerly Barodius' (Mag Mel's) elite Bakugan minion, but now Kuroko befriends him lonely. He evolved into Turbo Bolcanon with the help of Chan Lee that he need control his burning power. *Alice Gehabich - The former Battle Brawler who used the own anti-hero, her former Guardian Bakugan called "Darkus Alpha Hydranoid" who was taken by her counterpart (own identity) Masquerade. Now, she is Kuroko's excellent mentor teacher, and she is also a member of Baku-Warriors. **Darkus Fairanoid (Guardian Bakugan) - A butterfly-like fairy Bakugan who met Alice prior of event of two Vestroia incident. She resembles to Monarus, Reaper and Tentaclear, she is similar to Monarus, but in her different appearance. *Julie Squidward - The member of the Baku-Warriors. She is offered schoolgirl, also accidentally sent to the original timeline. If her surname were "Hayward" instead of "Squidward", she'd have an identical name as Julie Makimoto's Japanese version name. **Subterra Fencer Dragonoid (Guardian Bakugan) - An earth dragon Bakugan who met Julie prior of event of two Vestroia incident which is his nickname Fencer. *Margaritta Jones - The member of the Baku-Warriors. She is happy-go-lucky and cheerful girl only Lightning Helios running gag kicks on her. **Haos Lightning Helios (Guardian Bakugan) - A subspecies of Viper Helios who met Margaritta prior of event of two Vestroia incident. *Josh Kim - The member of the Baku-Warriors. He is the new boyfriend for Alice Gehabich. **Aquos Cyclone Percival - Aquos Twister Cyclone Percival (Guardian Bakugan) - Barodius' (Mag Mel's) former Chaos Bakugan minion thought to be fade away before befriended by Josh and the others. He was later evolved into Twister Cyclone Percival after Josh's tears dropped down into him. *Ian Kim - The member of the Baku-Warriors. He is the best friend of Kuroko though he was a girly. He is Josh's brother. **Ventus Aluze (Guardian Bakugan) - After being destroyed by Dryoid, however, the remain of Aluze was found by Ian and fixes it. Afterwards, Aluze became newly upgraded sentient Mechanical Bakugan. **Ventus Rattleoid (Auxiliary Bakugan) - Originally a Guardian Bakugan who likes to shown. He decide to stay with his home and wondering around after partnering with Aluze as a new Guardian Bakugan. Allies New Ages Timeline *Dr. Rorman *Mr. Moto *Moto's classmates Original Timeline Battle Brawlers *Dan Kuso - Battle Brawler of Pyrus **Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid (Guardian Bakugan) *Runo Misaki - Battle Brawler of Haos **Haos Blade Tigrerra (Guardian Bakugan) *Marucho Marukura - Battle Brawler of Aquos **Aquos Preyas (First Guardian Bakugan) **Aquos Angelo/Diablo Preyas (Double Second Guardian Bakugan) *Julie Makimoto - Battle Brawler of Subterra **Subterra Hammer Gorem (Guardian Bakugan) *Shun Kazami - Battle Brawler of Ventus **Ventus Storm Skyress (Guardian Bakugan) *Ren Krawler - Battle Brawler of Darkus **Darkus Forbidden Linehalt (Guardian Bakugan) Other Brawlers (Masquerade's Former Spies) *Chan Lee - Battler of Pyrus **Pyrus Fourtress (Guardian Bakugan) ***Pyrus Mystic Fourtress (Evolved Guardian Bakugan) *Julio Santana - Battler of Haos **Haos Tentaclear (Guardian Bakugan) ***Haos Flash Tentaclear (Evolved Guardian Bakugan) *Klaws Von Hertzon - Battler of Aquos **Aquos Sirenoid (Guardian Bakugan) ***Aquos Mermaid Sirenoid (Evolved Guardian Bakugan) *Billy Gilbert - Battler of Subterra **Subterra Cycloid (Guardian Bakugan) ***Subterra Stone Cycloid (Evolved Guardian Bakugan) *Komba O'Charlie - Battler of Ventus **Ventus Harpus (Guardian Bakugan) ***Ventus Eagle Harpus (Evolved Guardian Bakugan) Notable Scientist *Dr. Michael Gehabich - He is Alice's grandfather, and is Dr. Rorman's old friend from his timeline. Villains Unknown Forces * Vextos - The minions of evil, they are the mysterious people who came to destroy New Vestroia and Age Vestroia, every their Bakugan are of all six attributes as Pyrus, Haos, Aquos, Subterra, Ventus and Darkus. ** Vadler - A Vextos Pyrus Bakugan who seek to destroy New Vestroia and Age Vestroia. He is the leader of the unknown forces. His true form was the Vextos-based Dragonoid. ** Solaron - A Vextos Haos Bakugan who hates being in the dark. His true form was the Vextos-based Fear Ripper. ** Maidos - A Vextos Aquos Bakugan who loves beautiful things. Her true form was the Vextos-based Sirenoid. ** El Serpiente - A Vextos Subterra Bakugan who speaks spanish who also english recently. His true form was the Vextos-based Rattlenoid/Serpenoid hybrid. Evil Major Commanders Major Doom Beings *Druddigoh - Major Doom Being of Pyrus, he was created by Dr. Rorman from his New Age timeline by using splice of dragon and dinosaur DNA plus the new type of human DNA called NEX-DNA. However, due to the NEX-DNA, the experiments was gone completely insane causing he used Gate Card to open the portal to New Vestroia. He's teamed up with the unknown forces, and he is the leader of all Doom Beings. **Pyrus NEX Dragonoid (Guardian Bakugan) - A cloned and dark version of Neo Dragonoid by using his NEX-DNA on Neo Dragonoid data. *Barodius - Major Doom Being of Darkus, he was Mag Mel until being sealed, later he is freed from the seal by Barodius Jr., his own son, and they take off his armor. **Darkus Razen Dharak (Guardian Bakugan) - He was in Razenoid form, but now revealing his true form by emerging from Evolved Razenoid as a cocoon. *Melodha - Major Doom Being of Aquos, she is wife of Barodius, and is mother of Barodius Jr. **Aquos Silent Macubass (Guardian Bakugan) *Neo Wiseman - Major Doom Being of Haos, he is the greatest leader of the Doom Beings. **Haos Mechtavius Betadron (Guardian Bakugan) Minor Doom Beings *Masquerade - Doom Being of Darkus, he is now freed from his counterpart Alice Gehabich. **Darkus Alpha Hydranoid (First Guardian Bakugan) ***Darkus Omega Hydranoid (Evolved First Guardian Bakugan) **Darkus Laserman (Second Guardian Bakugan) *Barodius Jr. - Doom Being of Pyrus, he is Barodius' son who seek to break the seal and his father Barodius who was in Mag Mel armor, will be freed. **Pyrus Echos Dharak (First Guardian Bakugan) **Pyrus Twin Naga (Second Guardian Bakugan) - The cloned version of Naga **Pyrus Fireya (Third Guardian Bakugan) ***Pyrus Phantom Fireya (Evolved Third Guardian Bakugan) - With Phantom Dharak's copied DNA *Zyeiran'nie Vu'o - Doom Being of Haos, she is Masquerade's girlfriend. **Haos Razen Dragonoid (Guardian Bakugan) - Created by Echos Dharak and Twin Naga with Drago's copied DNA *Mas-Bar-Zye - Doom Being of Aquos, he is the fused being who has Masquerade's, Barodius Jr.'s and Zyeiran'nie's DNA. **Aquos Scissoback (Guardian Bakugan) Episodes #The Bakugan Begins (Each two worlds were take place; one of the different continuity and one of them after event of Mechtanium Surge) #Kuroko's Take Lights #Julie's Earth Dragon #Lightning Storms #Zyeiran'nie Vu'o, the Female Doom Being #It's Time To Son Free Father From Seal #Mas-Bar-Zye, the Grand Evil Aquos of the Doom Beings #Nightmare on Streets #Unknown Forces And Their Major Commanders #Kuroko and Alice #The Vextos Revealed #Bolcanon's Flames (Bolcanon about to evolve revealed by Alice and learned Crossing Fire) #Solution about Time #Fire vs. Wind: Aluze #Bolcanon's Burning Heat (Bolcanon about to evolve again but he unsuccessful to evolve in first attempt, Part One) #Bolcanon's Righteous Will (Bolcanon finally evolve into Turbo Bolcanon thanks to Chan Lee's training, Part Two) #Stone Edge (Fencer Dragonoid about to evolve only he unsuccessfully evolve in first attempt) #Water's Springs (Cyclone Percival about to evolve only he unsuccessfully evolve in first attempt) #Tears (Cyclone Percival finally evolve into Twister Cyclone Percival as Josh's tear drops onto him) #The History of Perfect Bakugan (It was revealed Galaxia was the Bakugan who was defeated by the legendary Perfect Bakugan who was evolved from the strongest Bakugan) Trivia *The new series will be used two continuity worlds when the Age Vestroia is unbalanced. *This first season will Bakugan learned each new attacks. *This first season will Bakugan create/summon the BakuWeapons. *As Kazarina is dead, killed by Gill, beyond Barodius (nicknamed Mag Mel) has wife and son, Melodha and Barodius Jr., Neo Wiseman is the leader of all the unknown forces of evil after Age Vestroia being unbalanced. *In New Ages, the Doom Beings have just four attributes, Pyrus attribute, Darkus attribute, Aquos attribute and Haos attribute, mainly each two Doom Beings has just one attribute. *In New Ages, Ren Krawler and Linehalt are two anti-heroes who joined the Battle Brawlers. *The unknown forces had freed Masquerade from his own counterpart called "Alice Gehabich". *Masquerade and Hydranoid are evil again, due to the unknown forces. *In New Ages, there are no Doom Beings of Subterra and Ventus. *Beyond the Julie Makimoto, the Julie Squidward is also Julie. *Vextos are very different of the Vexos, but the name Vextos is similar to Vexos. *Dr. Rorman's experiments are sabotaged by someone to Druddigoh be the evil creature teaming up with his new villains. Category:Fan Fiction series Category:Fanon